


Blood

by briancap



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Anal Sex, Biting, F/M, Hair-pulling, Murder, Rape, Reference to Torture, Spanking, Threats of Violence, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 11:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briancap/pseuds/briancap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ramsay punishes Jeyne for running away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood

**Author's Note:**

> This is very graphic so you are warned. :)

The cold bite of the North chilled him to the bone, but that was the most exciting part. Ramsay loved the snow because blood looks amazing on it. And that's what he wants now.

Blood.

His pet and wife escaped and he will have blood. Not only their blood but the false king's blood.

His men are ready and eager for battle, sitting on stallions, mounted in pink and black, holding swords that will soon be stained scarlet. Ramsay sits in front of them, anxious to lead the battle and to bring back his two most prized possessions. Ever since the day they escaped, he had to entertain himself with the spearwives, which proved to be quite fun. They called him names, spat on him, but they all died screaming and bleeding from their cunts due to the constant rapes they suffered. He gave their skins to Mance Rayder.  Just thinking about that savage drove Ramsay into a dark rage. The nerve of him to attend his wedding, fooling him, and stealing his pets, would not be forgotten. Mance is now in a cage on top of the walls, naked with nothing but his skin and the cloak Ramsay gifted him with.

Ramsay looked up to where Mance hung and smiled.

Then turned to his men and said, “bring me my wife and my Reek, kill and torch everything else,” before pulling his reins and dashing off at full speed on Blood, his men following him.

Everything was white but he could make out the men running away trying to warn others of their approach, but they were cut down. The feeling of their blood hot on his cheek was euphoric. Anything dealing with blood usually got Ramsay excited and now he wanted more.

They kept cutting down every person they saw until finally they arrived at Stannis's camps. There were meager tents everywhere, nearly all were in an awful state due to the snow and most of Stannis's men looked worn down and on the brink of death. Ramsay would make sure they all met death, either at the end of his sword or at the end of his flaying knife. Preferably the flaying knife, Mance did look a little cold and would prefer some more cloaks.

The men were rushing out on foot trying to find their weapons. They obviously wasn't prepared for the attack but Ramsay made sure he would give them a fine greeting from the North.

Ramsay and his men charged at them, hacking away, while setting the tents on fire. The flames rose as well as the screams and Ramsay smiled. He hacked off the top of a man's head with a clean cut and sent him down to his knees. As cold as it was in the north it was very warm and getting warmer. The tents were orange and glowing and the snow was crimson. He was just killing an idiotic man, who thought to try and pull him from his horse, when he heard one of his men shout.

Ramsay turned his head and seen his two pets. Both shivering and shaking, mostly from fear instead of the weather.

“Take them back to the castle!” Ramsay shouted. “And if one escapes, the men responsible will be punished by my own hand.” 

Knowing his pets were returned to him sent an excitement like no other in his body. He butchered everything that came his way sending brains, entrails, and body pieces across the ground. His own men outnumbered Stannis's and were slaughtering them left and right. The battlefield was now a mix of fire and gore.

_A beautiful sight like none other_.

Once the battle was won and the king was dead, Ramsay returned quickly to Winterfell. He had hoped that he would capture Asha alive and make her a pet to, but she had vanished.

_Oh well, I now have my own pets back and that is all that matters._

The castle greeted the returning soldiers with cheers and shouts of victory. At least the Frey's and Bolton's did. The rest of the north was sullen and Ramsay couldn't hide his smirk when he saw Fat Manderly's face.

“Where are my pets?” Ramsay asked one of his men, not caring enough to greet his father.

“Reek is in the dungeons, m'lord, while we thought it best to keep Lady Arya in your bed chamber under guard.”

Without so much as a glance to the man or any other person in the hall, Ramsay went to his wife's room.

There were four guards outside the room and another two on the inside. Ramsay had made an example out of Sour Alyn and Grunt for letting his bride escape, by feeding them to his dogs. The bitches tore away at them like they were ham. Alyn tried to run but end up being tackled by Red Jeyne and having his throat bitten while Grunt had grunted, at his entrails being ripped from him by Alison.

As soon as he opened the door, he found Lady Arya sitting in the middle of the bed with her face pressed to her knees, while her arms held her legs.

When she looked up to behold him, still covered in blood and still holding his sword, she began crying even more.

Ramsay turned to the guards “You may leave us now.”

They didn't hesitate and immediately left, like the room was on fire. Perhaps they knew the punishment he was going to inflict and didn't want to watch or hear it. Whatever the case they were gone now and him and his wife were all alone.

He walked over to her slowly, building up his anticipation, “How could you run away from me, beautiful. You know how much I care for you.” He said with fake hurt in his voice.

She looked up from him with a defeated look. “Please” That was all she said.

“Please what?”

She shook her head and more tears continued to fall.

He then smiled like a devil and pulled off his thick leather belt. Lady Arya put her head back into her knees, so she didn't see what he did but she felt the sting of his belt on her skin all the same. The first lash hit her back, and she screamed and tried to run but the chamber was small and she didn't have any where to go. He grabbed her hair and pinned her up against the wall then threw her on the ground and began spanking her. The belt hit her back, thighs, legs, stomach and everywhere else. Ramsay didn't care where it hit as long as it hit. She betrayed him and needed to be taught a lesson.

“Stop, stop, stop! Please!” Hearing her voice made him halt his lashes to hear what she might have to say.

“Are you sorry? Will this never happen again?” He asked.

“Yes I swear it on my life, please, please.” She whimpered, shaking uncontrollably.

Ramsay decided not to spank her anymore and threw the belt across the room.

He then walked over to her quickly and pulled her long brown locks back so forcefully, she yelped. Her neck was so exposed and Ramsay couldn't help but want to stick his knife into her slender throat, but restrained, and instead bit down hard enough to make her scream again. Quite honestly, her screams were very pleasing and arousing. The growing bulge in his breeches told him so.

His mouth was filled with warm crimson and he smiled, her blood staining his teeth and making him look like a monster.  He removed his hands from her hair and pushed her face backwards making her head hit the floor with a loud thump.

Ramsay was already wild but after a battle he was even wilder. He laid Arya on her back, and forced her head into the wolf skins so hard that she couldn't breathe and tore her dress, exposing her backside. Ramsay had never taken the girl like this but decided to because he knew it would increase her pain as well as his pleasure.

He spat some of the blood in his mouth out onto his hand and used it to moisturize her tiny hole, then undid his clothing and used some of her blood to slick his long erect member. With as much force as he had, he pushed himself deep inside her. He lifted her head away from the floor so he could hear her sob and plead. Once again, he sank his white teeth into her neck which caused her to shake and scream more.

He thrusts and thrusts, noticing the fresh blood that began to come out of Arya and cover his pubic hair but that didn't deter him.  His climax was approaching and he placed her small hand in his before he pulled back four of her fingers, breaking them all with a loud snap that seemed to echo in the room but was drowned out by Arya's sobs.

“My sweet wife, don't ever leave me or next time I will break more than your fingers.” He whispered into her ear, his words as sweet as honey.

And with that, he slid out of her and fixed his clothing. She was still crying and would probably continue crying until he came back and made her shut up, but he wasn't worried about that, not now. 

He walked out of the room not bothering to close the door, because he wanted his guards to see what he did to her, then left. His next destination was to Reek.

He gripped the flaying knife in his pocket and smiled, thinking of the blood that was going to be spilled.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
